Revenge of the Enemy
by Angel Gryffindor
Summary: Across America, people are being murdered by an invisible attacker in what seems to be attempts to bring Sam and Dean to the crime scenes. Meanwhile, two strange girls are tracking them down after an encounter with an anonymous spirit. First story in my supernatural series.
1. Prologue

**Supernatural**

"And so, the next morning, she woke up to find her daughter dead and the doll lying on top of her corpse with a smile on its face…" Estelle Watson brought the torch away from her face and her best friend, Rayna, groaned. It was a warm, Saturday evening in early April in Longbeach, California and Estelle was staying over at Rayna's house. Estelle was seated on the floor in Rayna's almost gothic bedroom, painted jet black with dark purple curtains and strange books resting on the shelves. Her brown, wavy hair was combed over her right shoulder and she had big dark eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes. She was already in her pyjamas which consisted of leggings and an old t-shirt but was still wearing her key necklace which, in Rayna's memory, had never left her neck since the day they met at middle school, nearly three years ago. Rayna was short with dark skin and black, curly hair which was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her pyjamas were purple and lacy. "Come on Stelle. You've told that story like a thousand times. It's not scary anymore!"

"Let's see you do better." Estelle started to finger her necklace.

"I've been working on this new magic trick." She switched off the lights and then carried on. "I am going to…" She paused for effect. "Raise the dead!" She laughed dramatically and Estelle rolled her eyes. Rayna closed her eyelids and began speaking in a panicked tone. "Spirits, spirits, are you there? With her eyes still firmly shut, she managed to light a candle, impossibly and tossed a pinch of some sort of powder into the flame. She began chanting. Estelle assumed it was all made up. "Spirits?" Rayna still looked blindly around. Suddenly the rock music, Rayna had been playing in the background started repeating like a broken record. The candle started flickering and the room started to get chilly. Estelle let out a breath and it turned to mist. She pulled the duvet around her, tightly. "Someone's here!" Rayna shrieked. "Spirit, what is it you need to show us? The spirit says_" Rayna started to scream and her head twisted, looking round at the invisible monster. Her cries grew louder and annoyed shouts came from her older brother's room. "Rayna, keep it down!" The candle had now blown completely out and Rayna fell backwards. Estelle stood up "Rayna, Rayna. This isn't funny! Rayna?" She bent down over her friend. She was not breathing. "Rayna, Rayna, wake up! No!" Tears started to run down her face when Rayna sat up, panting heavily. "Rayna, are you alright?" Rayna looked at Estelle for a second and then spoke. "It's looking for Sam Winchester."


	2. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

Sam faced his brother who was stuffing his face with a pie. "What?" Dean asked with his mouth still full.

"I was just wondering if you ever stop eating and that's gross, dude. Stop it."

"I can't help it. Hunting makes me hungry. He swallowed his large mouthful. "So, found anymore cases?" They were sitting in a diner in Los Angeles in the late morning. "Dean, check this out. I just read about this murder in Long Beach. There was a girl, Lucy Harris, who was found yesterday with her throat slit."

"You think something's going on? It just seems like a normal murder."

"Her brother was with her when it happened and he said she was thrown to the ground by an invisible person and he ran off before he saw anything else and get this, five similar murders have happened over the last two months."

"So, down to Long Beach? But I wanted to visit Hollywood." Dean was annoyed. When did they ever get any free time? "Come on Dean. If we leave now, we should be there by 4."

It was late afternoon when the impala pulled up at the crime scene. Dean, now dressed in a suit and with his hair gelled back, opened the car door and felt in his pocket for his fake ID. "I'm agent Collins and this is agent George. FBI. Do you mind if we take a look?" Without a word, the policeman gestured to the area behind him which had been carefully taped off so the public could not see. A younger and taller policeman stood near the body which was still there, already beginning to rot. Sam looked down, containing that pang of guilt he always felt about the people they didn't save. Her face was lined and sad and her blonde hair was beginning to grey. Her blue eyes were fixed in shock at her attacker who had now vanished and her perfect lips were parted in shock. Her throat was a mess, unevenly cut with dried blood seeping out. "Agents." The policeman addressed them. "I'll leave you to take a look at the body." He stepped away. Sam bent down to inspect the body. "No traces of DNA or anything."

"Whoever did it wanted to bring you here" a deep voice addressed them. Sam spun around. "Cas, don't do that" Dean said, angrily. Their trench coated friend looked confused. "Would you have preferred if I greeted you first?"

"No! Just stop with the teleporting ok. It's creepy."

"And" Sam added. "Someone might see. So who do you think it was, Cas?"

"I don't know who but I think I might know what." Castiel produced an evidence bag from one of his many pockets. "I came earlier and look what I found." Dean took a closer look. "Sulphur?"

"The smallest amount. Whatever it was wasn't fully demon."

"So we're talking half demon?"

"Possibly but I think for now, you two should get away from here. There's a motel just outside town. I'll come with to keep watch."

Sam sprinkled salt around the bedroom. "You know we're gonna have to sweep this up before tomorrow or the cleaner will kill us" he called to Dean. Dean was drawing a Devil's trap in invisible ink on the ceiling which was proving to be very hard. "I think I might have made a mistake" he shouted, ignoring Sam. "Cas, how good does this have to be?" Cas was drawing another on the floor. "I'm not sure. Just make sure it looks like one and it should work. I'll keep watch until morning." And he sat down by the door with Ruby's knife in his hand while Sam and Dean climbed into the two single beds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

Diana climbed out of the police car, gun at the ready. An hour ago, she had had an anonymous phone call, reporting an attack on this street. Seven years ago, she had just been an ordinary policewoman, investigating murder cases but everything changed when she arrested Dean Winchester. Now, she worked part time as a hunter, knowing what was out there.

The alleyway was empty. She called out. "Hello. Is anyone there?" No answer. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her heart was about to burst through her chest. Her breaths were shaky and loud. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She was reluctant to carry on. "If this is some kind of sick joke, I can arrest you for wasting police time." Still no reply. Then the wind grew stronger. It was a relatively hot night. She took another step and froze with the sense of being watched. She spun around and let out the most ear-piercing shriek as her life was cut to an early end…

_Sam Winchester. _Rayna typed the name in to google. _6,231,509 results. _Estelle peered at her over the top of the computer screen. "You know your mom said we had to be in bed like half an hour ago? You're not seriously looking him up?"

"The ghost spoke to me and said it was looking for him. I need to know why" said Rayna, angrily. Estelle came to sit beside her. "Look, if it was a ghost, and I'm not saying I believe it was, it probably has nothing to do with us. Is that him, Sam Winchester?" The screen displayed a photo of an extremely tall man, probably in his early thirties with dark brown hair and mysterious green eyes. "Yeah. He's kinda cute isn't he?"

"Aside from the fact he's a murderer." Estelle took the computer from Rayna. "He has an older brother called Dean who murdered this woman in 2005. They thought he was dead because they found his body but then he was arrested for murder again in 2006, as well as his brother but they were found to be innocent for this one. The policewoman said they escaped. You've got to admit, it's cool they can get away and fake their deaths like that. They were at some bank robbery a month later but there was this woman who said they rescued everyone. Then, later that year, they went to prison but, guess what, they escaped. 2008, they were arrested again but an FBI agent um, Victor Henrikson said they were chopped up by copter rotors."

"Ouch" said Rayna, under her breath.

"Anyway" Estelle continued. "An hour later, Henrikson died in a gas explosion. They weren't found again until 2011. They were caught on camera, murdering people all across America."

"I remember that. Dad was working in St Louis and was a street away when it happened."

"Anyway, they're caught and shot and their bodies are sent to the crematorium but an hour later, the shooter, and only witness is found half eaten."

"So the ghost is looking for another then?"

"I bet that Dean and Sam aren't dead. I mean, they've faked their deaths so many times. Rayna, I don't think that was the real thing."

"And how are you going to get proof?" Estelle thought for a moment and then selected their two faces. "What are you doing?" Rayna asked.

"Computer hacking skills. I learnt at the home. I can search for their faces all over the internet. Here we are." She folded her arms in an "I told you so" way. There were more images of them from the police database but just a small percentage were of other things. "Look" She clicked on the first link. '"They were both in a mental hospital." Rayna began to laugh, hysterically. "Rayna."

"It's from 2010. Before they died."

"But look at this. They both worked at the same office. Dean Smith, marketing and Sam Winson, tech support."

"Also 2010."

"Fine. What about these. FBI IDs from 2002-2013. I bet they're fake. Look at all those different names. How often do you see guys who look like this? And here one from 2012 and another and…" She stopped, her Face frozen in shock. There's definitely something weird about these two."

"How do you know that?" Rayna asked, curiously.

"Because, there's a police record of a Dean Winchester from 1944." Estelle turned the laptop to face her. The photo may have been in black and white but he was identical to the Dean from all the other photos. "Now, we've just got to find out where they are" said Estelle.

"So now you're interested."

"These guys have travelled through time. If there's a ghost, a real live ghost looking for them then I want to be a part of it. I'll start first thing tomorrow. We've got the whole holiday for this. And she climbed into the camp bed and fell asleep within seconds, still fingering her beautiful necklace.


	4. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

"There's been another one." Sam was eating lunch with Dean and Cas in the tiny mall, five minutes from the hotel. As usual, Dean was taking enormous bites out of his double cheeseburger while Cas ate his in small mouthfuls. Sam had a salad which he had barely touched as he was checking the news on his laptop. They had slept in late that morning, only to be woken by the annoyed yells of the maid who Dean just stared at for a while (afterwards he said she was hot). They had not been able to get here until 1 when it was already busier than any normal day. It was the holidays and all the teenagers were hanging out here.

"It was that policewoman in Baltimore. Apparently, she got an anonymous call and went down some dark alley. That's where her body was found."

"Throat slit?" asked Dean, managing to swallow his mouthful in time.

"Throat slit. Cas, can you go and check for more sulphur?" And with that, the angel vanished into thin air. Luckily, no one was watching. "So Sammy." Dean let his attention drift away from his burger to Sam. "Which demon could be after us? Ruby's dead. Lilith's dead. Yellow eyes is dead and Alastair's dead. Meg's dead so that just leaves Crowley. He did something like this last time when he killed…" He looked Sam in the eye. "Sarah."

"Well maybe it's not a demon. But what else leaves sulphur?"

"Maybe it's something we haven't met before." At that moment, Cas reappeared holding his left hand out. It was dusted with yellow powder. "More sulphur."

"I'll see you girls back here in three hours." Rayna's mom drove off in her fancy car, leaving the two of them standing outside the mall. Estelle's family had just found out, they needed to stay at their conference in New York for another week so Rayna's parents had agreed to look after her. Rayna's mom had just been called into work and left them to go on a long, shopping trip.

"So, you didn't find anything about where the Winchesters might be? Anything at all?" asked Rayna.

"Nope. Sorry. But I did find something. You know that policewoman they escaped from after the second murder? She died two days ago." A tall man in a leather jacket, cut across their path followed by a man in a trench coat and another man in a leather jacket. Estelle recognised them instantly. "Sam, Sam Winchester." He looked around, cautiously. It was definitely him. It was some kind of miracle that he and his brother were here at the exact same time as them. He put his fingers to his lips while Dean came up to him and whispered something in his ear before silently laughing. He came over to them. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Something about his voice made Rayna back away but Estelle stood. "Um. My name is Estelle. This is my friend Rayna. Rayna has a message for you." On this cue, Rayna stepped forward again, trying not to meet his eyes but looking up occasionally. "There's a ghost looking for you." He looked confused for a second. The unknown friend of Sam and Dean's stared at him. Estelle noticed he had very piercing, blue eyes. "Who was the ghost? Why did it speak to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We were just messing around." Dean looked to Sam.

"So it's not a demon then."

"It could be something completely unrelated."

"You think there are two cases on the same day?"

"Um, excuse me." Estelle interrupted them. "Is one of these cases Diana Ballard?" Dean began to look suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

"We looked you up. She was mentioned and then it was on the news that she died."

"Sammy, she could be a demon" Dean said in a just loud enough voice that they could hear. "No! I'm not a…a demon? What? What do you mean demon?" Without warning, Dean pulled the lid off a bottle and threw water at the two of them, hitting them in the face. Rayna spat. "What was that for? Are you crazy?"

"There's one other test we have to do."

"Dean, no" said Sam. "They're just kids."

"They could be shifters."

"What are shifters? Shapeshifters?"

Dean held a silver knife to Estelle's throat but the man in the trench coat grabbed his hand and spoke for the first time. His voice was deep. "No, Dean. They're not shapeshifters. I can see." He studied her. "That's a nice necklace."

"Thanks."

"I'm Castiel."

"That's a strange name."

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know this is hard but you're going to see much weirder things today um, what did you say your name was again?" asked Sam.

"Estelle" she replied.

Dean sat them in the back of the car. It was weird having kids in here after so long. "Estelle, Rayna. This is going to be hard to take in but…" He took a deep breath. "We're hunters."

"So you hunt like rabbits and deer and stuff."

"No we hunt like demons and ghosts and stuff."

"That is a lot to take in."

"Estelle, I believe them." Rayna had been sitting quietly until now.

"What?"

"Well, how else do you explain it all? How I managed to make contact with a ghost and how they faked their deaths so many times and how Dean managed to end up in 1944 for God's sake!"

"Is there actually a way you can prove all this?" Estelle folded her arms. Castiel vanished. Estelle stared in shock. "What just happened? The angel guy disappeared. What was his name?"

"Cas."

"So he can turn invisible."

"No. He can teleport."

"That's…that's just…AWESOME!"

"Well now you two are involved in this, you can help as long as you promise to forget all about this when it's over." Cas reappeared.

"I don't know if we can forget this but ok. We promise." Rayna nodded with her.

"Ok, well the first thing you have to know is ghosts can't cross lines of salt and they vanish when you shoot rock salt at them. They also vanish if they touch iron. To kill them, you have to salt and burn the bones."

"How do you kill a ghost?" Estelle asked.

"We don't really know what happens. I guess they just vanish" Sam said. "Who knows? Maybe they move on. Demons are weak against salt and iron too but also holy water. They burn like Hell if you throw some at them. Holy water can be made if you put a cross in water. You can trap them in Devil's traps and then exorcise them but that will take too long so…" Sam rummaged in the back of the car. He handed two knifes to Estelle and an iron stick and a pack of salt and set of matches to Rayna.

"Don't we get guns?" Rayna was talking again.

"No. Now text your parents and tell them you're staying at a friend's tonight." Rayna took out her shiny, brand new mobile and texted hurriedly. Estelle did not move. "My family's at a conference in New York." She explained. "I'm staying with Rayna for the holidays." Sam nodded and then continued. "Well then. We'll try and give you some basic training."


	5. Chapter 4

**Supernatural**

Sam and Dean lay in the front seats of the impala, way past midnight. The car was parked in a field, as far away from the public as possible. The two girls and Cas lay asleep in the back, silently. Something had been different about Castiel since the angels all fell to Earth. He was almost human now. Estelle's chest rose and fell and Dean wondered just for a second, what she could be dreaming about. Was she having nightmares now she knew what was out there? He doubted it. She seemed tough for her age. His eyes fell on her necklace. She was tugging it gently, not like se was trying to rip it off but like it was almost important. He turned away.

"Hey Sammy." Sam jolted awake and looked angrily at his brother. "Dean, what time is it?" Dean ignored him.

"Sam, you ever thought of starting up a hunter family?"

"What, like Dad did with us? I thought you hated that."

"Yeah but…there's something about these two. I mean Estelle's kind of like me and Rayna's really like you. We could have that family we've always wanted. Cas is like our brother and they could be our younger sisters."

"Dean no. After this one case, they're going straight back home, no questions asked."

"Ok. I was just suggesting_"

"Well don't" interrupted Sam. Dean looked into the distance. Bullet holes cut into every tree from them teaching Estelle and Rayna how to shoot earlier. Estelle had been practising throwing knives, hitting the target every time when Dean had given her a go with his pistol and she repeated her success. "You're a pretty good shot" he remembered saying. "Ever done anything like this before?"

"No." She shook her head, letting her wavy hair fall off her shoulder."

Sam had his eyes shut again, trying to get back to sleep and Dean knew that he should do the same but something did not feel right. "Deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn" a mean voice whispered behind him. He listened. All was silent apart from his breathing. He was just imagining things. "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn nnn." A shadow crossed the path in front of him. Hand in pocket, feeling for his gun, he slid out of the door. "Hello! Is someone there?" Again, he heard a "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn," followed by "I've been waiting for you." He could not help but think that this felt like a scene from a cheesy horror movie. He had always laughed at those douches that heard spooky noises and followed them, thinking how stupid they were but now, he had become another of them. Suddenly, he was knocked to his feet and a figure, a person he had not seen for nearly eight years appeared before him, brandishing a knife. "You? It can't be you. You're dead." Because a man, a man with yellow eyes now stood over him, the yellow eyed demon, Azazel, who he himself had shot with the colt. "Of course I'm dead Dean. You shot me yourself. Tell me." He began to circle him. "What do you think happens to demons when they die?"

"Honestly, I thought they were just gone." He smiled. You and your father and beloved little Sammy. It' incredible how little you know. I was in John Winchester you know. I know all his little secrets about you. Sammy was always his favourite. And now, I will kill you, just the way you did to me." He bent down, knife at the ready and there was nothing he could do. He was dying again, would this be the end? Would Cas be able to save him this time? His mind blurred, all his thoughts running as one and then… The demon vanished, gone in a puff of smoke. Estelle stood behind him with her iron stick raised in the air and her eyes wide with fear. "Hey Dean. THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sam rushed from behind her. "Dean, are you ok?"

"He's in shock." Cas' familiar voice called out.

"Dean, who was it?" Dean could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yellow Eyes."

"But it was a ghost. Do demons have ghosts? Is Meg a ghost? Ruby?"

"Excuse me?" Estelle came forward. She seemed to say that a lot as well as awesome. "Who's Yellow Eyes?"

"A demon we ran into a few years ago" said Sam.

"Yeah, the demon who ruined our lives" Dean added. "So we have to find his bones. Where did we kill him again? Sam thought for a moment.

"Wyoming. Cas, is it possible to teleport five people, including you, halfway across the country?"

"It's possible with enough power. I should be able to do it if I try hard enough."

"Great, Cas. We need to get to Wyoming. There's a graveyard in the middle of a devil's trap."

"I should be able to do this. Everyone has to hold hands." Dean sighed angrily and put one hand in Sam's, the other in Cas'. "This is awkward" Estelle said who was holding hands with Castiel and Rayna. "Ok. Three, two, one." At once Rayna felt her stomach flip over, she gripped Sam's arm tighter and then found her feet resting on solid ground. "Cool. That was like that scene from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with the portkey."

"I' am not sure what the right response to that is" Cas whispered to Dean.

"You don't have to respond to that." Sam surveyed their surroundings. This was the graveyard where the gates had been opened to Hell. This was where he had found out he was dead. The memory still brought him pain as he remembered Dean holding him, screaming that it would all be fine. It was raining then and raining again now, almost suited to the occasion. "Right. Let's find those bones."


	6. Chapter 5

**Supernatural**

Estelle and Rayna dug yet another hole. It had been hours now and it was beginning to get light. Soon, families would start arriving to visit their loved ones and the holes they were digging would be discovered. They had to find something. Angrily, Estelle pushed her spade into the earth to come up with more soil. "This is all pointless, right Rayna?" When no answer came, she looked around to see that Rayna was nowhere to be seen. The doors to the church slammed shut and she launched herself towards them. Her clothes and hair were soaked and she was beginning to feel a chill. She felt jealous of Cas with his enormous trench coat. It was funny how little he understood. He reminded her of a baby. She pushed at the doors but they were locked. "Rayna" she called, putting her ear to the door. To her relief, she heard her friend's sobs from inside. She kicked the door and, surprisingly, it burst open. Rayna was sitting on a bench with her face in her hands. When Estelle came in, she stopped and looked up. "Estelle, stop! Stop, it's a trap!" The doors swung shut behind her and she rushed to the door. "Hey. Let us out you son of a b****." She kicked hard but it wouldn't open. "Damn." There were no windows, strangely, and nothing they could use to break down the door. It looked like the place had not been used in years. She sat down on the bench, annoyed.

Sam dug up another hole. It was of course empty. "Why were we so stupid that we buried his body? Why couldn't we have burnt him?"

"Well we didn't know he'd come back, did we? How are the girls doing?"

"I can't see them" Castiel said, plainly.

"I've found something" Dean yelled so loudly that he scared all the birds off the trees. "His remains didn't do well" he said, holding up a rotted leg bone.

"Great, I'll get the matches." Dean heard the sound of him searching his pockets and then "Dean, did you write on my hand?"

"No why?"

"It says Monday on my hand and I didn't write it."

"Well maybe you did. Were you meant to do anything yesterday?"

"Not that I can think of. Look out Dean!" But it was too late. The ghostly figure of Azazel in his human vessel had Dean pressed into the ground. Sam started trying to light a match but the demon was too fast and knocked it out of his hands and threw him to the mud.

Estelle threw her knife at the door but it was solid iron. Nothing could knock it down. "Sam and Dean are out there, probably in danger and we're stuck in here, not being able to help. She fell to the floor, exhausted. "Estelle, it's my fault we got involved in this in the first place." Rayna had finally stopped crying and was standing up. "What?"

"A few months ago, grandma died. We had to go round to her house to see if there was anything we wanted. Anyway, I found this loose floorboard, under her bed and there was all this black magic stuff like books and animal bones. She was always a bit crazy. Anyway, I was messing around with this trick, a good luck spell at home like a week later and mom won $20 dollars in the lottery that evening. Then I tried this love spell and in two days, I got 48 secret admirer letters. I tried this talking to the dead trick, just to impress you. I thought it would just be some spirit giving me a message for their family or something but well, you know the rest."

"So you're like a witch."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow. My best friend's a witch. That's_"

"Don't say awesome."

"Sorry." Rayna began to pull out her hair elastic and a black hairpin when Estelle cried out happily. "That's it."

"That's what?"

"Give me the hairpin. Just give it to me." Reluctantly, Rayna handed over the pin and Estelle stuck it in the lock. She twisted left and right a few times and then there was a click and the door creaked open. "Lock picking. At the home, I sometimes got locked in so I taught myself to."

"Brilliant."

"Stop, Azazel." Cas had run over.

"Castiel. I'm really sorry. He snapped his fingers and black smoke completely covered him.

"How did you stay?" Dean shouted, angrily. "Why couldn't you disappear and leave us alone?"

"I was meant to go to Purgatory but you know what it's like there Dean. Who would want to spend eternity there? I clung on, using my vessel's ghost but was stuck here for so many years, thanks to the devil's trap. Luckily, some teenagers broke the tracks about two months ago and I could finally get out and track you down. Of course, being trapped for so many years gave me a chance to plan what I would do to you when I found you. Murder cases with invisible attackers seemed just the type of thing you'd want to investigate but it took you a while to catch on. I had to kill that policewoman. She was becoming almost as good a hunter as you two. How's Meg, by the way?"

"Go to Hell!" Dean yelled.

"Hmm. Already been. It was nice with everyone serving me but a bit hot. I understand, both of you have been though." He stepped on Sam's neck, causing Sam to gasp in pain. "First I'm going to rip off those handsome faces of yours. They'll be useful later. Then slowly, I'll pull you apart, limb from limb. You'll probably have bled to death by then but it would be nice for you to watch the finale. I'll rip out your hearts and make sure your souls go nowhere near Heaven. No pretty angels will be able to save you this time." He bent down with his knife at the ready, about to run it across Sam's face when he froze for just a second before he was knocked over. He stood up and began wrestling with the air. He seemed to be in pain. The fighting ceased as a call came from behind them.

"Hey, Yellow Eyes." Sam looked up, hopefully to see a soaked Estelle, standing over the bones. "You dropped something." She waved the packet of matches in the air before striking one and dropping it into the grave. "Yes. One point to team EsDAmRaynStiel."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yellow Eyes screamed as his spirit burnt up and he disappeared without a trace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Supernatural**

"Right, time to take you girls home" said Dean.

"No. I want to hunt things. I want to save people" Estelle protested. "Please."

"Monday. Monday. What could Monday be?"

"Oh, Sammy. Could you please just let it go?"

"I can't let it go. Someone wrote this on my hand and someone or something stopped Azazel from killing us. It has to be something."

They started to walk out when Sam shouted. "We have to go back."

"What?"

"Trust me on this." He ran back through the gate, shouting into thin air. Dean could not make out the words. "Sammy. Sammy, wait." As he chased him, he began to understand. "Jess, Jess, I know it's you."

"Sammy. Stop."

"Jess please!"

"Sam." A young girl in her early twenties with curly, blonde hair, wearing a ghostly white dress stood next to him. "Jess? Jess, I'm so sorry. I'm_"

"Don't. It's not your fault." She smiled, sadly. "I've been trying to contact you for years. I-I just wanted to say goodbye."

"No Jess, I should have been there for you. Was it…you who spoke to Rayna?" She nodded. I followed you and tried to let you know I was there. The only thing I could think of was Monday."

"The day of my interview."

"I couldn't let you be killed by the same person who killed me so I did the one thing I could."

"O h Jess." He leaned in and her cold lips joined to his. For a whole minute, they stood like this with Sam's eyes shut and when he opened them, she was gone. He started to cry and Dean rushed over. "Sammy, it's ok. She'll go to Heaven. You'll be able to see her again. Come on, let's go."

"Please Dean. Can I come hunting with you?" They were back at Rayna's house and Rayna had just gone back inside. It was 10 in the morning, exactly the time they'd expect her to be home.

"No Estelle. You have a family."

"No I don't."

"What? But your parents are at a conference in New York."

"No. My adopted parents are at a conference in New York. I was left on the doorstep of a children's' home when I was a day old. No one knew who my parents were. All I had was this necklace. The only clue to my past life."

"I'm sorry Estelle but you have to_"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rayna's scream silenced them and they hurried inside. Rayna was bent over on the floor with her hands over her face, crying her eyes out and in front of her were two bodies. A short, dark-skinned woman in a pink sweater and tight jeans stared up at the ceiling with her throat slit. Beside her was a balding man, also with dark skin but big black eyes in a smart shirt and blue trousers. "Mom! Dad! They can't be! How could he do this?"

"Azazel's work" said Cas, leaning over them.

"Kurt's gone" cried Rayna. He must've hidden and then got away."

"Kurt?"

"My brother. He's 17. I'll get revenge. I'll destroy all demons. We're coming with you. There's nothing left for us here. I'll pack a bag.

An hour later, Rayna emerged from the house with a tear-stained face and a small suitcase. Estelle had broken into her house on the next road. "We have to get out of here before the cops arrive. They'll think we're kidnappers. I called them a few minutes ago. Without a word, Rayna got into the backseat next to Cas and Estelle and they drove off without looking back…


End file.
